


Find Me a Cure

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, House M.D.
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, OC, Science, house deserves his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has a very unusual new patient. Meet 19 year old Elizabeth Liberty Johnson and all she wants is for House to find out why she gets sick so randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh random idea for a fic, shouldn't be long. Oh and this one is a cross over... Damn just realized that this may be longer than I thought. Oh well enjoy.

Alfred couldn't believe it. He stared at the pregnancy test he held. He was pregnant! How? He was pretty sure he was a dude. Then again, he was a nation. Maybe certain things didn't apply to him. But its not like he had even been seeing anyone. Wait, there was that one night he and Arthur... Damn, he knew he shouldn't have bottomed.

Alfred goes and picks up his phone to call his doctor. It could be a false positive right and then he could get a good laugh out of this when he told his brother what he'd done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight months later Alfred finds himself in labor and being put under for a caesarian. He'd spent the last eight months avoiding the other nations and setting things up so his kid could live comfortable with their new family. He'd found a nice couple in Ohio that had been trying to adopt for a while and arranged for them to take his child in. The couple didn't know this yet, of course. He'd also set up several bank accounts, a savings and checking account, they just were waiting for his kid to be born so their name could be put on them. He wouldn't just abandon the kid, he'd make sure they'd get a good education and that meant money for college.

When Alfred came to after the surgery he was presented with a beautiful baby girl. He named her Elizabeth Liberty. Her new family would tack on their last name of Johnson, but for now it was Jones. Tears rolled from his eyes as he looked down into his little girl's big green eyes. Funny he thought all babies were born with blue eyes. Oh well he'd think about it some other time. For now he just wanted to enjoy the time he had with her.

It was only 24 hours before he had made himself take his Elizabeth and leave her for her new parents to find. He wrapped her in a simple pink baby blanket. The only personal thing he'd allowed himself to leave her was his pewter cross from when he had first been taken in by Arthur. His initials, 'AFJ', had been stamped into the metal. He watched as the woman opened the door to find her on their doorstep. He didn't want to leave her behind like this but it would never be safe for her to be known as his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you made it to chapter 2 so I must be doing something right.

Elizabeth Liberty Johnson was not your normal ten year old. She got average grades, had a few good friends with whom she'd have slumber parties. She'd play and laugh just like every other ten year old. What made her different was that she would often suffer anemic bouts and low blood pressure. Occasionally these would get so bad that she would pass out. Often as a baby or toddler her parents would have to rush her to the ER as she had stopped breathing all together. Only to come out of it and be none the worse for wear. Being a sickly child didn't make her any less though, in fact she tried harder to keep up with her peers when playing.

Elizabeth was in class on the morning of September 11, 2001 taking a spelling test when the first plane slammed into the World Trade Center. Now she didn't know that's what had happened. She just knew she didn't feel well and quickly went up to her teacher. She was about to tell her teacher she didn't feel well after getting her attention, but found she sudden;y couldn't breath. It was like she was choking on something but she hadn't been eating anything. Coughing she clutches her chest as it contracts in pain. She feels something dribble from her mouth and her teacher is quickly moving to hold her up as the world suddenly tilts. She thinks she hears the teacher call for one of her classmates to go get the nurse but all she can think about is how much her chest hurts.

They get her to a hospital in time for the second plane to hit and she nearly flatlines.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Miles away in Washington DC, Alfred F. Jones is playing video games in his office at the White House. He should be doing paperwork or preparing for the upcoming world meeting but these zombies need smashed, like now. He is broken from his zombie smashing zone by the ringing of his phone. Letting out a groan he goes to answer it, after pausing his game.

"Alfred, are you alright?"

"Um, hey boss. Yeah I'm fine. Why is something wrong?" His boss seemed a bit panicked, he wondered what had happened.

"A plane just struck the World Trade Center. Are you sure, you're alright?"

"I," Alfred's mouth felt suddenly dry, "Surprisingly yes. I'm fine."

Alfred turned off his game after hanging up with his boss and turned to the live news coverage of the crash. He watched as a second plane flew into the other tower. He sat in shock, expecting to feel something, but he felt nothing. It wasn't until the third plane struck the Pentagon that he felt any amount of pain. Something was really wrong here and he had no idea what.

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth didn't find out about the World Trade Center attacks until several days later. No one thought to make the connection between them. Just another strange attack. After that attack though Elizabeth's parents began going to doctor after doctor searching for an answer. No one was able to give them an answer. Her symptoms never got that bad again. Though she did get a few bad colds and her blood pressure continued to drop dangerously low at times she never had such a violent episode again. It continued to bother her though.

When she was nineteen and attending college she finally had enough of it all. Grabbing up the copies of her life of medical records she made her way to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She'd get her answers one way or another.

"Yes, I'd like to see Dr. House."

She quickly explained herself to the nurse who checked her in and took her file to the hospital director, who she was assured would look over her case and ask Dr. House to take it on.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gregory House was sitting in his office, bouncing his over sized tennis ball against the wall of his office and playing catch with himself when his boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, came in with a thick file and held it out to him.

"You've got a case."

House looks at the file and goes back to playing catch against his wall.

"Don't care."

"House."

"Are they dying?"

"No."

"Violently ill?"

"No."

"Hotter than you?"

"House!"

"What makes you think I want to take this case. Its probably hardly even interesting."

Cuddy sighs before setting the file down on House's desk.

"A 19 year old girl suffering from unexplained anemia, low blood pressure, bouts of extreme drops in temperature, headaches and numerous other symptoms that make no sense. She's seen more doctors than she cares to remember and none of them have been able to explain her symptoms or even treat them. She came here asking specifically for you. You're taking the case."

House just gives his boss a blank look, as if to say I'm waiting for why I should care.

"When she was ten she had a violent heart attack accompanied by coughing up blood that lasted for several days. It has yet to be explained and she's convinced all her other symptoms are connected to that event. And that it may happen again."

"Hmm. Fine I'll take the case, but I'm only doing it cause I'm bored and there's nothing else to do around here."

House picks up the file before standing and making his way over to his conference room where his team is sitting in wait for their next case.

"We've got our next case."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth sat up in the hospital bed of the room she had been assigned. So far she'd only had a nurse come by to take her vitals and leave. She'd heard that Dr. House was rather picky about the patients he took and hoped her case would interest him. He was her last hope for finding out what was wrong with her. Lately it had been getting worse. Almost to the point where she couldn't attend her classes. She hated that her health was such a roller coaster.

After having been sitting in the room for a good hour four doctors entered her room and she looked them over to see if one may be Dr. House.

One of the doctors was a tall black man with a shaved head and trimmed beard. Next to him was a tall blonde doctor that kept his wavy lock cut just around his chin. The third doctor was a bit shorter than the other two men and was balding. The last was a woman with brown hair that came over to her and began talking.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Hadley. I work for Dr, House, who will be taking on your case."

The other three proceeded to introduce themselves as doctors Foreman, the black doctor; Chase, the blonde; and Taub, the balding one.

They then proceeded to run a few simple examinations of her and asked her questions about her family medical history.

"I don't know anything about my family's medical history, I'm adopted." She knew from experience she needed to let them know that rather quickly. There had been several doctors that thought this might be genetic but had never been able to draw a conclusion. It wasn't that she thought it couldn't be genetic, but she figured she'd get their tests out of the way for that quickly.

The team of doctor's drew blood and took other samples that they would need for running tests and then left. This left the teen sitting alone in the hospital and hoping that she'd finally get answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in an apartment in New York a very distraught Alfred was pacing as he frantically ran his hands through his hair.

"Why? Damnit it's been getting worse so why aren't I... Damnit!" He gripped and tugged at his hair. It had started out hardly noticeable and to be honest he hadn't really been paying attention to the numbness before nine years ago. When he hadn't felt anything from New York on 9/11. To be honest he hadn't felt anything from the whole of the New England area for the better part of a decade, though when he tried thinking back on it it may have been longer. Groaning the blonde nation sat heavily on his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Taub sat looking over the file for their newest patient. He could understand why House would want to take this case. The girl's symptoms made little to no sense as a cohesive whole. They'd already had to deal with her 'crashes', as the boughts of low blood pressure had been dubbed, several times and it had only been a few days since she had been admitted. Sighing in frustration at not seeing any answers coming forward anytime soon he took the opportunity to check his stocks. He hadn't had the chance since taking on the case, House had had them all running around doing various tests and checks on the patient. Right now Chase and Foreman were invading the girl's apartment. Looking over the market he noticed something rather strange when studying the general ups and downs. The down turns in the stock market oddly enough coincided with their patient's 'crashes'. Taub quickly pulled up a new window on his computer and began to make a spread sheet. He entered all the attacks and crashes that Elizabeth had suffered and created a graph from the data that included the date and the intensity of the attack.

It was while entering this information he took notice of the worst attack that happened on September 11, 2001.

"Well that's odd."

Brushing it aside for now he pulled up his stocks and typed in the request to see the graphed history for the past 19 years. When it was pulled up he adjusted the frames of the two windows he had open so he could compare the graphs. They weren't perfect but the two graphs were eerily in sync. Only a few odd discrepancies, one of which was the one on 9/11, didn't match. He looked over the two graphs again before standing up and striding over to house's office, hoping he'd be in there and not off bothering Wilson.

"House?" No immediate answer. "I may have found something concerning our patient."

"Well then stop standing around out there and come in and share with the class."

Heaving a sigh Taub opens the door and steps into his boss's office.

"So what did you find?"

"Most of her symptoms seems to correspond with the lows in the stock market."

"So, she's a human ticker-tape machine?"(1)

"Er, yeah, so it would seem."

"That doesn't give us any answers."

"No. But I did notice a few other things that stood out from the norm. Her worst attack was on 9/11 and coincided with the attack on the twin towers. And a few years before that a smaller attack coincided with the bombing in the basement of the World Trade Center Garage."

House sat silently behind his desk, tapping his cane against his knee in thought. Then he stood suddenly and headed out of the room.

"House?"

"I think its time I had a chat with our strange little patient."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nnn, this was harder than I thought it would be but lengthwise this is happen as I had planned. That in mind the ending isn't too far off.
> 
> (1)Ok, since I had to ask my dad what this was called and this was the best answer I could get. I really thought these had a better name than 'ticker-tape machine'. My dad also thought I should make a note so everyone would know just what that is. Before computers they used to track the stock market via ticker-tape. Obviously a machine had to produce the tape. So if this isn't clear enough for you please say so in your review and I will try to clarify.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm doing a good job with House and his gang. Its been a while since I last watched the show and well... Anyway I do hope you all are enjoying this, and that I even have an audience to read this.

House made his way through the halls to his patient's room. He hadn't had a chance to harass the girl yet and this newest bit of information had him curious. Oh its not like he hadn't heard of things like this before. Some people would let the way their stocks went up and down affect their health, but those were mostly adults and it was never a life long thing. This girl had supposedly been having these symptoms since she was an did seem to be a few odd coincidences but he assumed that she just didn't react to bad news well.

Well he'd find out soon as he had just arrived at the girl's room.

"Knock knock." He stepped into the room and saw that the girl looked up as he entered.

"Hello?"

"I'm Dr. House and one of my team just gave me the results of one of your tests that he was running."

He watched as she sat there patiently. Hmm seemed he'd have to try harder to get a rise out of this one.

"Apparently you're a human ticker-tape machine." He chirruped

She gave him a blank stare, "A human what?"

Giving an overly exaggerated sigh he settles himself down on the corner of her hospital bed. "A human ticker-tape machine."

"I have no idea what that is."

"It means your symptoms coincide with the stock market's down turns. So how often do you sit around watching C-SPAN?"

Silence ensued for a while.

"I don't. What makes you think what I've been suffering has anything to do with stocks? Not like I pay attention to that sort of thing."

"Huh? You really don't keep up with the stock market?"

"Nope."

"Alright, then how about your 9/11 attack? That was an interesting way to react to the news."

"Actually I was already in the hospital when the news reached me. Unconscious. I found out a few days after it happened, after I regained consciousness."

The two stare at each other for a long moment before House broke it.

"Well that blows that theory out the window."

"Figures." Sighing she pulled a necklace out from under her hospital gown and began to fiddle with it. The action drew House's attention and was reminded of another strange case he had encountered years ago. He hadn't thought to make a connection until he saw that cross.

xxFLASHBACKxx

House was a med student at Johns Hopkins Medical School. He was working in the clinic of the school's hospital when in came the strangest patient he had met to date. He came in complaining of low blood pressure and anemia. When House began his examination of this strange patient, he had laughed.

"Dude, don't bother. You're not going to find the cause. Just give me a prescription for iron supplements. That's what everyone else always ends up doing."

"But don't you want to know what's wrong with you?"

"Its no big, just the economy's in another slump." The blonde haired blue eyed young man was looking down and fiddling with a simple metal cross as he said this.

xxEND FLASHBACKxx

House hadn't ever figured out what was wrong with that patient and ever since kept a copy of his file on hand to mule over when he got bored. He studied the girl sitting across from him, she was staring down at the cross she was fiddling with. A cross that looked so much like the one that one patient had been wearing.

"You know, wait here. I think I may have just figured something out."

House stands and heads for the door.

"Not going to tell me?"

She looked a bit worried at his sudden leaving.

"Nope, cause that would ruin the surprise when I tell you what's wrong with you."

He then grinned and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House made it back to his office where it seemed the rest of his team was back from their errands.

"We didn't find anything unusual in her apartment.'

"But that doesn't mean anything. This is something that's been happening all her life and she's only been in the apartment for less than a year."

"All good points. Now If you don't mind I need to make a phone call." House brushes off the teams conclusions from the home invasion and hobbles his way to his office.

The other team members watch him before Taub speaks up. "I guess the connection to the stock market led to something."

"The stock market?" Thirteen looked a bit skeptical at the statement.

"Its strange but her crashes seem to correlate with the lows in the stack market, more or less. I brought it up to House while you were all gone."

Chase looks thoughtful for a moment. "That would make more sense if we had seen her tacking things in the stock market but she hasn't even had the tv on in her room."

They all stood in silence as they tried to piece this together.

Meanwhile in House's office he was pulling out an old file. He was grateful that he'd kept in contact with this patient. He always seemed to be in a good mood. Not to say they had met in person since that one appointment, but House had made sure he had updated information so he could keep working the case. When Alfred had first heard he wanted to try and solve the case of why his body reacted to the economy he had laughed and told him that if he could figure it out he deserved to know. Now here he was presented with a nearly identical case, one that seemed to be getting worse if he looked at how the stocks were going. It may be a blow to his pride but his patient only wanted to know what was wrong with her and if there was anything that could be done. Oddly enough House actually wanted to help the girl. The cross she'd played with also meant he might get an interesting laugh out of this himself if his suspicions were correct.

Picking up the phone he dials the daytime phone number for his most interesting patient to date. After a few rings it picks up and he hears a cheerful hello.

"Hey Alfred, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Oh hey House. I've been ok. The economy's been kind of lousy these past few years, but I'm getting by. How about you?"

"Well I'm working a rather interesting case right now."

"Really, wanna tell me about it?"

"Yep, apparently this girl's been suffering the same symptoms you've always had to deal with and has been getting steadily worse in the past year."

Silence from the other end of the line and House wonders why that might be. It wasn't often that the boisterous man was so subdued. Or quiet.

"Really? That's odd. Um how old is this girl?"

House latched onto that information quickly but decided that answering would be the best way to get his own answers. "She's 19. She's also adopted."

"Uh yeah, she would be."

Curious, that wasn't the response House was expecting.

"You still in residence over at Princeton Plainsboro?"

"Yep."

"I'll be there in a few hours. I'm only in New York right now so it won't take me long to get there." A pause in which House almost hangs up, "And House, thanks for thinking to call me about this."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Oh, cause, well you'll see when I get there. Might even get your answers for why I'm like this."

House had the distinct impression that Alfred already knew why his health was tied to the economy and that he wasn't sharing.

"Well we'll be expecting you then."

With that the call ended and House sat in quiet contemplation. So he may get his answers when Alfred got there. That was interesting, somehow though he felt it would only create more questions though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred hung up his phone and stared at it for a moment before his brother got his attention.

"Al? Is everything alright?"

He shakes himself out of it before smiling at Matthew.

"Yeah, I just gotta run an errand real quick."

"But what about the meeting? The break's almost over and you speak next."

"Oh, it'll be fine. My presentation would only get a fight started anyway."

Matthew studies his brother for a moment longer.

"Want me to come with you?"

This caused Alfred to pause and look his brother over. "Not sure."

The study one another for a moment longer before Matthew sighs, "This has to do with you having a numb spot for the past however many years doesn't it?"

"Er, how'd you figure that?"

"You asked how old someone was and then answered that you expected something. I know the New England area's been numb for you for a while now. Just never figured it would be something like this."

Alfred gives him a blank false innocent look which Matthew returns with a hard stare. "A state Alfred. Somehow you got a state."

"R right, a state." Alfred gulps. "I have to go and explain things to this girl, you know?"

"Yeah, I'll be there for moral support if you need it."

"Thanks Mattie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later House was sitting in his office playing with the over sized tennis ball when Cuddy came in, hands on hips, and stared at him.

"Your patient's been trying to get ahold of you for the last few hours. The nurses tell me you keep brushing them off."

"Well she's just going to have to wait. I'm waiting on a consult."

"A consult?"

"Yep."

Just then House's cell phone vibrates on his desk. Both doctor's look at it and House picks it up and answers after checking the caller ID.

"Hey Alfred, you here yet?"

"Second floor just off from the elevators. Look for the hot director looming in my doorway."

House hangs up the phone and continues to toss the ball into the air as Cuddy continues to stare at him.

"That was my consult. He just got here."

"Where does he practice?"

"No where, he's an old patient of mine that I've kept in touch with. Nice guy."

"You can't get a consult from someone who isn't even in the medical field."

"Says who?"

Just before Cuddy can respond someone jogs passed House's office door before skidding to a stop and backpedaling to his door.

"Hey, House! You look really good dude."

House drops his ball at the megawatt smile shot his way by the young man standing next to Cuddy.

"Are you this Alfred person House called for a consult?"

ALfred looks to his side at Cuddy and nods. "Yup, that's me. I guess. Didn't realize I was being a consult for this. But whatever. So dude, I really need to see this patient of yours if she's, uh, got what I think she does I really need to have a talk with her."

It was only then that Alfred took note of House's stupor. "Yo, dude. You ok?"

Meanwhile House's brain had seemingly short circuited. He looked the same, the exact same as he had over twenty years ago.

A sigh from behind Alfred and Cuddy draw the attention of all present.

"Al. How long ago did you say you met this guy?"

"Huh, well he was a med student."

"You mentioned that to me already."

"Oh well I think it was over twenty years ago or something."

A groan and the person that had been behind the two in the doorway pushes his way into the office.

"Just ignore him. Dr. House?"

Finally shaking his stupor House nods, "That's me."

"Would you mind escorting us to this patient of yours? We should probably explain to her what's going on."

"Uh sure, just one thing first. Why doesn't Alfred look any older than the last time I saw him?"

"Well that's something we'll explain after seeing this patient of yours. Its better to just explain it all once."

"Uh, sure."

Still confused House stood and grabbed his cane before hobbling to the door and leading the two too young looking men down the hall to his patient's room. When they arrived there they found House's team with the patient, seemingly running tests on her. Though it seemed the girl wasn't to excited about the tests.

"Where's Dr. House? He said he'd tell me what was wrong with me hours ago. And I don't like that you guys seem to be treating me like some science experiment. So what if I react to the lows in the stock market. Lay off it."

At the distress coming from the patient both Cuddy and Alfred stepped forward to intervene. Upon seeing the patient though Alfred froze up while Cuddy continued on to reprimand the four doctors in the room.

"Al?" Matthew's quiet voice barely carried over the angered medical director. Though House was close enough to listen in and caught Alfred's response to his brother's inquiry.

"Elizabeth."

"Oh, yeah I may have forgotten to mention how much she reminded me of you."

House grinned as Alfred struggled with going into the room or fleeing.

Why? He should have known the moment she was born. How could he not notice? Alfred brought a hand up to his head and tangled it into his hair. This really wasn't what he expected, but the timeline fit!

"Al, you didn't?" The pleading in Matthew's voice was not missed by his audience.

"I its not what you think Mattie, I swear."

His voice was hoarse and strained.

"I I think I need to sit down."

It was about this time that the rest in the room took notice of the three crowding the door to the hospital room.

"Dr. House?"

Alfred was making his way, unsteadily, to a chair in the room while his brother helped him to not fall over.

"Is he alright?" Cuddy was stepping forward to see if Alfred was alright but Matthew shook his head.

"He's fine, I think."

"Sorry, just a bit, uh, overwhelmed. I just wasn't expecting..." He looks up and locks eyes with Elizabeth. Her look of confusion makes him feel a bit better maybe he could get away with just explaining the basics. Bur before he could open his mouth to say anything Matthew was interrupting him.

"Before you say anything else. You are explaining to me Al. Just who exactly that girl is to you. You say its not what I think but what I think is you did something you shouldn't have and got yourself in trouble. I always knew you were reckless but this, Alfred F Jones, this is something I never expected of you."

"Mattie." Alfred glances at the gathered doctors then back to his brother. "I, I'm her, I'm her parent ok. Yeah I know I did something really stupid. And I tried, I really tried to do the right thing for her but, but I never expected this. I never expected her to be like us."

At his use of 'parent' in place of 'father' both House and Matthew became more determined to get answers but they didn't really get a chance to make their own inquiries as Elizabeth spoke up herself.

"AFJ. The cross, it was yours?" Alfred looks up and then away after meeting the girl's eyes.

"Yeah, I got it when I was little. It was a gift from... From your other parent."

This time the use of 'parent' did not go unnoticed by the others in the room, though only one person other than Alfred could understand why as he suddenly stepped back from his brother in shock. His eyes dart between Alfred and Elizabeth as things come together for him. Oh Matthew knew what cross Elizabeth was talking about and he also knew exactly who had given it to his brother.

"Mon deui. Alfred that's, but ho how?" He manages to squeak his question out, confusing the others in the room.

"Well I'm assuming it happened the natural way. You know, boy meets girl, Boy sticks his huha in girl and viola, nine months later you get a little bundle of joy." House's attempt at dry humor didn't help to lighten the mood between the brothers.

"Mattie would you close the door. The fewer that hear this the better, cause I really don't want anyone trying to experiment on my for only hearing half of this or something."

"Sure Al." Matthew moves over to the door and closes it, locking it for extra measure.

"House, You know you're half right, but I'd hardly call it natural and her father doesn't know she even exists. He doesn't even remember the night since I made sure he was good and drunk before anything happened."

"Alfred, you, you got Arthur drunk and and slept with him! He practically raised you!"

"Yeah well that wasn't really going through my mind at the time bro. I just, yeah it was wrong but I needed it I really..."

"I I can't have two dads. It's not possible. This is some sick joke. Or or you've got some sister or something, cause cause this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I wish I could tell you it wasn't true, but it is. Despite the fact my anatomy says I'm 100% male... I'm also your mother."

"Well snap. I was right, more questions than answers. I think we've all had enough of the gender identity confusion going on here. Why don't we back track to the cause of all this which seems to be that you both react to the ups and downs of the economy. I've been working on solving this mystery of yours since I was in med school Alfred and I really want some answers. I mean I'm so close but the puzzle pieces just aren't coming together. It's really not fair that you keep such an interesting problem from being solvable."

Everyone seems to stare at House, but Alfred just smiles tiredly at him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I did come here to explain things to Elizabeth, even if I didn't realize it was her till I got here. Well what would you say if you were told that every nation on Earth has a single person that is the personification of that nation. That this person reflects the happenings within their nation. Suffers for the people and feels their pains during war. A person whose health is tied to a nation's economy and weather. What would you say to that House?"

There was a long pause as House and Alfred locked eyes and stared at one another for a long moment.

"Well I'd say you were completely nuts. However," He looks between Elizabeth and Alfred, "Given the evidence presented in both your case file and Elizabeth's own, I'd have to wonder why there seem to be two for the good old US of A. Though the fact you haven't aged in the past twenty-odd years is weighing heavy in your favor."

"Well to be honest, for the last 19 years things in New England have been a bit numb. So apparently states can also gain personification. Which until you called me earlier today I hadn't even considered. Er," He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "And Elizabeth, I'm sorry. It must have been very painful for you on that morning. It was very shocking for me to realize I wasn't feeling what was happening in New York on 9/11 and I can only imagine how scared you must have felt when that happened."

He looks up and locks eyes with Elizabeth, who looks like she might cry any moment now.

"So then, what exactly am I?" Everyone can tell she is struggling to maintain some sort of composure.

"You are the New England States."

"But what does that mean?"

"It, it means you're nearly immortal. Unless New England ceases to exist you're going to continue living. Just like any other of our kind."

Elizabeth looks up at Matthew after his answer to her question.

"And and is it normal for men to get pregnant, if if they're like us?"

Matthew looks a bit lost and then looks down at Alfred for an answer.

"Hell if I know. Mattie and I don't exactly have parents and I doubt anyone else of out kind does. We kind of just appear. Uh, as far as I know you're the only to get the privilege of having parents, even if they are both men." After a short pause Alfred adds on, "Though the male pregnancy thing might be possible if certain circumstances are met since there's like, ten female nations around the world."

"Wow, talk about a boys' club."

"That all aside you're going to have to tell the others that..."

At that moment they were cut off by a loud buzzing sound coming from Alfred, who sheepishly was pulling out his phone.

Checking the ID he grimaces. "I really don't want to talk to him." He groans out. "Why couldn't it be Ivan? Ivan I can deal with. But not Iggy."

Matthew rolls his eyes and snatches his brother's phone. "He's probably calling because we missed the meeting." Matthew hits the answer button and holds the phone a few inches from his ear. "Hello, Alfred's busy right now."

"Don't you bloody give me that you sodding excuse for a nation. Where the bloody hell are you? The meeting restarted hours ago and no one's seen you since we broke for lunch!" The ranting continued like that for a good five minutes before it came to a stop, though they could all hear the heavy breathing of the person on the other end of the line. "So what do you have to say for yourself young man?"

"As I said before, Alfred is busy and before you can go off again, I'm Matthew, you know Alfred's brother."

There was a pause, "Oh bullocks, did I call you by mistake then Matthew? I'm terribly sorry about that."

"No, you called Al's phone, I just answered it since he's trying to deal with something else right now."

"Wait so, you're with the git then?" A pause as he realized what that meant. "Matthew I'm disappointed in you. To think you would start taking after that git and skip meetings like this."

"You only just now noticed I wasn't there didn't you?"

Some spluttering and denials before the man on the other end of the phone admitted defeat.

"Don't worry about it Arthur. We shouldn't be much longer. We'll be back in time for the G8 meeting this evening." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Alfred.

"Dude, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get Artie to not chew you out for playing hooky."

"Easy, the same way I simply asked for my independence." Matthew smirked as he turned back to their audience. "So we should probably wrap this up and get Elizabeth checked out so we can take her back with us since she is now going to be expected to be at meetings."

Elizabeth looked like she wanted to protest but realized she couldn't. This wasn't something she could choose, it was now who she was. "I suppose it would be nice to meet my father."

"No. Mattie, she can't come. She, what if someone tries to hurt her or something?"

Alfred looks slightly panicky as he grabs onto his brother, who sighs. Everyone else in the room just looks confused.

"Why would anyone want to hurt her? Aren't you all diplomats or something like that?"

Matthew pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes and no. We are representatives, but our actions with each other do not directly influence our nations. Mostly because by now our governments have learned to let personal feelings slide when making decisions. Otherwise World War Three would have broken out several times over by now."

"Ok I don't want to go anymore."

"And she doesn't have to Matt, come on. We don't have to tell anyone. I mean, other than my boss and maybe Artie, but come on. Please don't make me take her to the meeting."

Matthew looks down at his brother, who is now wrapped tightly around his waist, begging. "You're not even worried about how everyone is going to take this. You just don't want Ivan finding out. Well I hate to break it to you, but he's going to find out. One way or another. He's Ivan, Al, you can't hide anything from him."

"Um, who's Ivan?"

"Come on Mattie, take pity on me please."

"Ivan is Russia. He also happens to be Alfred's boyfriend. And how is it you've avoided getting knocked up with Alaska? I know you two fuck like bunnies."

Alfred sat there gapping at his brother, as did the others in the room.

"So I'm guess there's a high population of gays amongst your kind?" I was House, but his thought went hardly noticed by the American gapping at his Canadian brother.

"How, how do you figure that? I mean I very well could keep Ivan from, from doing that."

Matthew raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Really, then the Cold War wasn't just a half century of rising sexual tensions?" Matthew levels his gaze at his brother before ALfred lets go of him with a pout.

"Fine, so I make him wear a condom with the excuse I don't want his communist cooties invading me."

At this point Elizabeth was having just about as much as she could handle.

"Just stop, please, if for nothing else than my sanity just stop. It's bad enough I find out I have to biological fathers, but now you," She points at Alfred, "Are openly admitting to the fact that you and Russia, God I can't even finish that sentence."

The two nations have the decency to blush and look embarrassed before Alfred clears his throat and speaks up.

"Um yeah, sorry about that. So lets get you checked out so we can get back. Matt promised that we'd be back for the G8 meeting so we should probably get moving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so crappy ending. Expect one more chapter with the wrap up and then this will be done. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, its the epilogue/wrap up thingy. Had to happen eventually. Thanks for all the support guys, this has been fun.

It didn't take long for Alfred and Matthew to get Elizabeth checked out of the hospital, with Alfred covering the expense of all her hospital bills. They took the time to head over to Elizabeth's apartment so she could grab a change of clothes and make herself presentable for meeting the world. It didn't take her long and they were soon on their way to New York.

Upon their arrival in New York and as they approached the UN building Elizabeth began to feel herself growing nervous. So far she hadn't heard anything about the other nations that was truly positive. She'd been given lots of warnings though. Don't do this around this nation and don't do that around that nation sort of things. Frankly it was terrifying to think these people were so important to the way the world works.

However it seemed Alfred was just as nervous as her, though she didn't understand why. It sounded like he was worried about how this Russian fellow was going to react, but Matthew had explained to her that Alfred hadn't gotten together with Ivan until recently. So he couldn't be worried about Elizabeth showing that he'd been unfaithful. It was all so confusing.

They had just begun crossing the plaza in front of the UN building when Elizabeth took notice of a short blonde man scowling at them from the door to the building. His arms were crossed as he stared down on them as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Took you two bloody long enough." His gaze narrows upon taking notice of Elizabeth and she gulps, already knowing who this must be. If the accent hadn't given it away the hair and eyes would have as she sees them nearly everyday when she looks in the mirror. "And who the bloody hell is she?"

Elizabeth notices Alfred attempting to look sheepish as he stalls his answer. Matthew just lets out a large sigh and answers for him.

"Arthur this is Elizabeth. She represents the New England states. We just found out about her today and were picking her up when you called earlier."

Arthur seemed to stare at her for a moment, shock evident. "So, she's a state?"

Alfred nods at Arthur's inquiry.

"But how? Where did she come from? Why are you only just now finding her you git!"

Alfred seemed to shrink down and was hiding behind Elizabeth as Arthur yelled at him. Matthew though stepped forward his hands raised in a placating gesture. "Arthur please calm down. We'll explain in the meeting, I promise."

Arthur seemed to calm down a bit and think about it, nodding in the end. "Alright, I'll wait then."

The small group finally was making their way into the building and Elizabeth couldn't help but stare about in slight awe. She was still nervous to be meeting others who were apparently like herself but it was still the UN building. The four stopped outside a heavy looking wood door and Elizabeth just stared like a dear caught in the headlights of a truck. Arthur was the one to reach forward and push the doors open leading them all inside.

As soon as the doors opened a cacophony of sounds reached her ears.

"Ve~ Germany I want pasta. How much longer till we can eat?"

"Hey! Potato Bastard keep off of my idiot brother!"

"Keseses."

"Bruder, what are you doing here? You know you aren't allowed in the meetings."

"Da, this is fun. So lively."

"Ohonhonhon. Pruessen is allowed Allemagne, He is the other half of your country and you do allow Romano."

"Aiyah, you children are so noisey."

Bang! "Enough! Italy we will eat pasta when the meeting is over the rest of you take your seats. If England and America insist on being late then we will just start without them."

Elizabeth hears a sigh come from Matthew next to her and the faint sound of him commenting on how no one seems to remember that he's meant to be at this meeting as well. She feels sorry for her... uncle? But doesn't have time to do anything as Alfred is leading her to a pair of seats near a large ashy blonde. He sits beside the taller man and guides her to the seat next to himself.

"Sorry we're late dudes. Had an errand to run."

Suddenly all eyes but Arthur and Matthew's are on the American before shifting to the young woman beside him. Squirming in her seat at the attention, Elizabeth raises her hand shyly and waves.

"He hello."

"Hmmm, l'Amerique. Who is your lovely companion? I have never met her before."

The lusty leer sent her way from the obviously french man has Elizabeth squirming even more in her seat. She misses the hard glare Alfred sends toward the frenchman.

"You'll leave her alone Francis. I'll explain in a moment why she's here, but if I see you so much as touch her you won't have hands anymore."

It seemed her... mother? was very protective. Who was the frenchman... Oh he must be France. Then why was her... mother being so vicious in warning him off. She thought France and the US were friends.

"So cruel l'Amerique. I only wish to get to know her properly."

A growl emits from a few seats down where Arthur had sat. Elizabeth turns and sees Arthur scowling even more than before with his arms crossed. "I think that is precisely why Alfred is warning you off frog, he doesn't want you getting to know her in your perverted french way."

Oh so that was it. This Francis was... Oh dear. She can feel her face heat up from the revelation and a soft hand pats her on her back.

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth. Francis won't really try anything."

Looking beside her she sees Matthew and tries to force out a smile at his soft words.

At the clearing of a throat attention is drawn from Elizabeth to a broad shouldered blonde with slicked back hair.

"America, if you would please explain yourself so we can get on with the meeting." He makes a gesture towards Elizabeth as he speaks and has Alfred jumping up a bit.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Clearing his throat he looks around the nations present. Elizabeth would have thought all his nervousness about her being there had fled from the way he held himself but then she noticed how his hand was trembling.

"Uh well, let's get the easy part out of the way. This is Elizabeth, the representative for the New England States."

The ensuing silence was thick enough to cut. Which it was by Francis.

"But l'Amerique, where did she come from. You've never had any states before."

"Uh well." Alfred seems to shoot a few quick glances between Arthur and the ashy blonde beside him.

"Oh for, just tuck in and tell us already."

Swallowing Alfred opens his mouth to speak, "Well, she's, she's my my daughter." The last is said rather quietly and if it hadn't been for the silence already pervading the room, it might have been over looked. As it was this sent the silent nations into a storm of further questions. It wasn't until a loud bang was heard that everyone stopped and grew silent, most glancing to the buff blonde who was just as shocked as the rest of them. Elizabeth however was looking at Arthur, whose hands had just been slammed down on the table. He was glaring holes into Alfred.

"United States of America! Alfred F. Jones! You, you!" He seemed to be even angrier than he had sounded on the phone earlier as his face was purpling. "A human America? You. I raised you better than that. You not only put yourself at risk but the woman, child and the rest of us!"

Alfred was hanging his head at the scolding. Elizabeth knew he had to have been expecting it after having seen Matthew's reaction to her, but that didn't mean she was going to let him take it.

"Hey! Back off. I'm the only one that gets to yell at him about all of this. He may not have been able to be there for me in person but he took care of my needs by finding me a good family and making sure I had money for whatever I would need in life."

"Hmph, that doesn't excuse him from this. He broke the rules. We don't go about sleeping with humans. What about your mother? Did he do anything to ensure her comfort?"

For some reason that was the last straw for Elizabeth and her rage boiled over at the blonde across the table from her. "Why does my mother have to be human? Why couldn't she be one of you? And I may have only recently found this out but giving me up broke my mother's heart. Because of your rules and the fear that I would be targeted he gave me up. I may not have understood this till just today but my mother cares about me more than anything in the world and he wanted me to be happy more than he wanted his own happiness." Breathing harshly Elizabeth stares down the Brit before feeling a pair of strong arms encircle her shoulders.

"Elizabeth." She glances up to see her mother's blue eyes and a soft smile. "That's enough. We haven't finished explaining things yet. But I appreciate the defense." His eyes sparkle and Elizabeth sits back down as he releases her.

It seemed her outburst had made the rest of the room rather uncomfortable. Most of them were still processing that Alfred had a daughter that was like them, but a few had been able to catch her use of the male pronouns in regards to her mother and were staring at Alfred in confusion. The ashy blonde was the first to speak his questions.

"Amerika. Who might I ask is Elizabeth's other... parent?"

Elizabeth watches her mother freeze up at the question and get slightly nervous.

"Uh, well you see. I uh, thought it was kind of obvious?" What started out as a statement ended in a question as Alfred soon found himself being pulled into the lap of the ashy blonde.

"Hmm." The ashy blonde tilts his head and looks across to Arthur who is just staring in confusion. "I suppose it is obvious. Though Fredka, I am rather disappointed that you never told me of this. You know how much I like children." The tall blonde had begun to nuzzle Alfred, who let out a soft squeak.

"I Ivan, come on. Not during the meeting." He was squirming on the now named Ivan's lap. Ivan let out a soft chuckle before releasing the bespectacled nation.

"Fine fine. But do not think I will forget this tonight."

Alfred swallows before turning back to the rest of the people in the room.

"A alright then. Should we..."

"Ve~ But you haven't told us who Elizabeth's mother is America. She must be very pretty."

"Uh, well. Elizabeth's mother is uh, is me." While it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop Alfred was turning ten different shades of red.

"Bu but that's bloody impossible! You're a man! And if you're the bloody mother, then who pray tell is the father?"

"Er, uh, you see..."

"Oh for god's sake." Elizabeth had had just about enough of this. Turning to face Arthur she squares her shoulders and looks him square in the eye. "You are you idiot! Or was the near mirror image that is my appearance not enough to give it away to you?"

Arthur stared at her in shock at her proclamation. He let his mouth open and close a few times as he tried to voice a response. Eventually one made it out. "I I never. Not with Alfred!"

Before anything else could be said Matthew was speaking up. "Arthur, Alfred said he got you drunk, to the point you couldn't remember that night. She does look a lot like you."

Trying to maintain some semblance of dignity Alfred spoke up in his own defense. "I kinda got drunk myself that night and uh, may have taken advantage of the situation."

Oh look, Arthur was purple again. "Alfred F. Jones I raised you better than that!"

The rest of the meeting after that continued with more yelling, shouting and screaming. In the end Francis was carting Arthur off over his shoulder while the shorter man kicked and shouted to be 'put down this bloody instance'. Alfred sheepishly followed after Ivan, though the way the two were holding hands suggested that at least one of them was trying to delay leaving. Elizabeth had tried to get their attention but then thought better of it after remember what Ivan had said during the meeting. Red faced she turned to her uncle when he set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ivan's taking Alfred to his hotel room since its closer. I can show you back to Alfred's place if you would like or we can try and get you a hotel room."

"Uh, Alfred's place will be fine. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Mattie!" The albino that Elizabeth had come to know as Gilbert latched onto her uncle giving him a peck on the cheek. "Where you going! I thought we could hang out and have some fun tonight."

"Sorry Gil, I have to take Elizabeth to Al's place since he seems to have forgotten she was here for the moment."

"Pfft, leave it to you to be responsible for your brother. Anyway, why don't I tag along? Promise to behave."

Smiling and shaking his head Matthew looks to Elizabeth. "You don't mind if he tags along do you?"

"No. He can come."

With that the three head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait for the conclusion to this. I hope you guys like it. Hey look at that, you got more of Elizabeth in this than you have in the entirety of the rest of the story. Oh joy. I like her. She kind of has England's personality as well as his appearance. She did get a few traits from her mom, their just not as obvious.


	5. What Happened Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wrote this months ago, about the time I finished 'Find Me A Cure', and never posted it. but for those that would like to see how things turned out in the months following Alfred's little revelation I give you the sequel. Sort of. Its just the one chapter though, enjoy.

In the aftermath of revealing just who Elizabeth was to the world Alfred had had to field several questions about the how. Many nations were shocked to hear he had gotten pregnant, which led to several nations asking if this was something they needed to be worried about. Probably the one that got the most shocked looks was that Prussia had asked. Most hadn't even realized he was in a relationship with anyone. Let alone the fact that most of those concerned were the ones known to bottom in their relationships, so questions about what that meant for Prussia left most speechless. Matthew had just stood off to the side listening and shaking his head.

When things calmed down and the meeting progressed to its close the nations had all filed out, some in a more civilized manner than others. 'Put me down you bloody Frog!' Ivan made sure to grab Alfred by the wrist and lead him from the building. He had promised that they would talk about this latest revelation and Ivan was not about to let the other off without said talk.

They quickly reached his hotel room, despite the reluctance of his partner, and Ivan quickly led the other inside and closed the door. He was even sure to put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. Once inside Ivan quickly maneuvered Alfred to the bed before pinning him there.

"Now dorogoi, explain to me exactly what you know about how you could have become pregnant."

"Er, well, its possible?"

Ivan did not seem pleased with this answer and brought a knee up between Alfred's legs, nudging his vital regions with his thigh.

"Teper' Fredka, you know better than to lie to mne."

Alfred whimpers a bit at the unspoken threat to his nether regions. Biting his lip he looks up into his lover's eyes before shyly turning his head. "I don't know all the 'why's for it but that time with Arthur was the first time I ever bottomed. After that its only been with you that I even considered bottoming. I didn't even realize she was like us until today Ivan."

Ivan raised his brow at the explanation. before pinning the other's hands above his head with one of his hands and gently stroking the blonde's cheek with the other. "Hmm. I suppose that is fine, but it does not explain why you could not tell me of her existence before today. Dorogoi, you know how fond I am of children. And on top of that," Here he ground his thigh against Alfred's manhood, causing the other to let out a small whine at the pressure. "You have been lying to me for some time now. Always making me wear a condom to prevent us from having any of our own."

Alfred gulps. He had been afraid of this. It wasn't so much that he didn't love the Russian, or even that he thought Ivan would make a bad father. No, he was sure that Ivan would make a wonderful doting father. No the reason he hadn't wanted Ivan to find out was because he knew that Ivan would want him to go into baby making mode if he ever found out and Alfred just didn't want to be stuck at home 'barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen' as some would put it. He also may have been a bit concerned about whether he would make a good parent himself.

"Ah, well Ivan. It its kinda for the same reason as why I hid her like I did. How would the world react to the two of us having a kid. It would always be in danger and I had no idea if it would be like us or not." Alfred hoped that was enough for the looming Russian. If not...

"Da, well things are not so bad now and more than likely any child we have will be Alaska, da? Or perhaps Washington or Oregon. Those were territories you bought from me, da?"

Alfred scrunched up his face for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise, how come he hadn't made that connection before. It was so obvious. He could only get pregnant from nations he had acquired land from and any children would be the representation of that land. Which meant there was a cap for the number of kids he could pop out with each nation. For Russia it would be three.

"Oh. Eheh. That makes sense." He looks up into the Russian's eyes once again and sees a hopeful look, almost like he is asking for permission. "Ivan... I, what if I'm a bad mother. What if they hate me or something because I suck at being responsible or whatever it is parents need to do." He knew it was uncalled for but he just had to voice his insecurities about all of this. "I know you'll make a great dad, but look at me. I can barely take care of a cat."

Ivan leans forward and shushes him with a soft kiss. "Shh, dorogoi. You will learn and I will be there with you throughout all of it. I will not let you be a bad... mother."

Hearing Ivan say it like that had Alfred blushing madly and he just nodded as Ivan began an assault on his exposed neck. It wasn't long before Alfred was writhing in pleasure under his lover's ministrations.

At the next world meeting, which was about six months after the previous meeting everyone was a bit surprised to see that Elizabeth had come and was carrying America's briefcase to his seat. Settling in she looked up at the curious looks she was getting. "Mom's not going to make it today and asked me to fill in for him."

England, who was seated next to her, turned to ask what most were thinking. "Why ever would the git not be able to make it in?"

"Well the first lady has ordered he stay in his room at the White House in case there are any complications, even though there are probably three more months before its due." She lets out a sigh. "Ivan practically threatened to tie him to his bed to prevent him from trying to come as well. Basically they are telling him he is to be waited on hand and foot till this is all over."

England just stares at her a bit. The two had been getting to know each other. She had spent a few weeks over in London shortly after their first meeting and then came over quite regularly after that. The two had quickly realized how similar they were and were able to bond as father and daughter. But this had completely thrown him for a loop. Just as he was about to inquire further Ivan burst through the door, smiling like it was the happiest day of his life before taking his seat next to the Baltics. Poor Latvia had nearly passed out at the Russian's appearance, seizing violently in his nervousness. Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. Then Italy, in all his oblivious glory, asked what had the Russian so happy today.

Ivan had turned and smiled even more broadly at the brunette. "Ah, well you see I am happy because my sladkii dorogoi is beremennaya."

The Italian just stared at him in confusion, "Ve~ Bearamenya?"

"Nyet, beremennaya. America is with child."

Every nation in the room erupted into loud shouts and outcries at this news. Some were congratulations, others were wondering why this would make the Russian so happy and still others were angry that Russia apparently knew before they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Short beginning, sad too. Next chapter will be longer and will have the crossover. Least it should. I may end up posting this all at once instead of taking time to post, type, post again, type, well you get the idea. Please review.


End file.
